User talk:Arvee100smart
Welcome! Sannse Hello, We're excited to have Digimon Adventures Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do; here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Check out to see which features you can enable on your wiki, including Chat, Achievements and much more. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, participate in our webinar series, or chat live with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring, and have fun! Badge arvee!!!!!! i sent this too get my badge :P ' (Maxim111222 (talk) 09:23, May 28, 2013 (UTC))' Okie, thanks 12:06, May 28, 2013 (UTC) arvee come too the damn chat!!!! (Maxim111222 (talk) 09:15, May 29, 2013 (UTC)) ' Hello Cute Creature Arvee=chan (._. ) I created an Infobox but it is a little messed up. I am fixing it right now...but if I don't do it now, I will surely do it in the morning. You see.... it is 4:00AM here right now :D Do not worry because I will take care of it.See you later -- 22:30,6/3/2013 22:30, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Templates Arvee!!! Listen up...the infobox...I will take care of that switcher later. As for now...I will be creating few more templates that you may like ;) Apple ~6 June, 2013 :3 I miss you already...I want you to come back to the chat as soon as you can :SSS I haven't made any templates because you didn't reply to my message =_= But now that you have, be ready to see lots and lots of templates when you come back. And go and mesmerize the server with your cuteness :P I am sure that will fix the prob. :PPPPP Hope to see you soon cute creature. Have fun being internet-less *sticks out tongue* Apple Yes? Sorry Arvee what do u need EDS Talk to meh! 02:50, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Gome before; thanks for editing, and I arranged your sig. 04:00, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks EDS Talk to meh! 04:58, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Guilds I see u have some uncreated pages like the Guilds do u want me to create the Guilds for u EDS Talk to meh! Notice Hey, Arvee. Does your pages: Administrators, Chat Moderators, Celestial Digimon Board Members and User Right Requests have to be the ''exact copy of Fairy Tail's? I mean, you can use theirs as a base for you to set your own rules and standards, but to copy its entirety is not right. You have to be smart enough to put up your own and not copying from other wikis. Also, if there's anything you wish to copy, better ask someone in authority about it, so they wont be surprised if they see your wiki's contents. Oh, for the record, copying of someone's work and then claiming it as your own is called '''plagiarism. I believed you took your journalism workshop not so long ago, isn't it? Then you should've at least heard of this word. I also see that you have the wordmark of Fairy Tail, Pokemon Answers and the official Digimon Wiki even though your wiki is not affiliated with them. You know what, affiliation is, and has a process, and both wikis must agree of trading their wordmark. So I suggest that if you want to keep their wordmarks, better ask the admins formally to have an affiliation with your wiki. Please treat this message as a reminder, not flaming or any sort. I am reminding you this early before you could get yourself in trouble. Like what I said, be smart enough to put up your own, and be creative enough to produce fascinating results. So that's it. Hopefully, as soon as you saw this message and the next time I visit, a change will occur, especially on to those pages and parts that I pointed out. Thank you and have a nice day. ~ Choko x Guild Hey Lil Bro I wanted to speak about the Guilds I chose the list of the guilds I named under the Page Guilds if u know were it is but i need some questions from you to resume my work. 1.I need to know if anyone in the Wiki would like to be a Guild leader 2.We need Guild Badges Idk how to make so if you can find someone be much helpful 3.Last if any user wishes to have questions hey must be directed to either you or me anyone who takes charge of this without word will need to be talked to. Ty for reading this Lil bro EDS Talk to meh! new life yoooooooooo ARVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE i have soon watchet all of season 3 of digimon i was thinking to bring a new life into this wiki toggeter we can make it and becaus soon the new digimon comes why not how does it sound little bro {Max-champ (talk) 23:02, August 2, 2015 (UTC)}